1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of seat covers for vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a seat cover for use with a seat having a side deployed airbag and adapted to allow deployment of the airbag as intended.
2. Description of Prior Art
Original equipment manufacturers (OEM) of vehicular seats, such as bucket seats used in automobiles, may include airbags that deploy through a lateral side of the upper portion of the seat. It is important that the projected or expected path of a deploying airbag be substantially free to deploy and without barriers or other impediments in its path so that the airbag may become fully inflated. Often, the outer surface of a side airbag equipped vehicle seat includes a weakened section, such as a breakaway seam or scoring, to avoid hindering airbag deployment. Thus, seat covers added to vehicles having side or otherwise deployed airbags should allow airbag deployment as intended.